This application seeks partial support for the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) conference on Genetic Recombination and Genome Rearrangements to be held July 21-26, 2013 in Steamboat Springs, Colorado. The 2013 Conference will be the fifteenth in a series of highly successful bi-annual conferences devoted to these topics. This conference aims to join investigators studying many diverse aspects of genetic recombination, in a range of biological systems and with different experimental approaches. Presentations will introduce new and unpublished work on timely questions in the field and will include discussion from all participants. The FASEB conference provides unique opportunities for the exchange of information and technology that can be appreciated and exploited across the recombination field. DNA Recombination and Genome Rearrangements have a two-fold significance for cancer. First, many genes/proteins involved in the mechanisms and regulation of recombination have already been identified as tumor suppressor genes. Hence, studies with these genes/proteins are paramount for an improved understanding of the etiology of cancer and to develop critical biomarkers. Second, induction of systemic or localized DNA damage by chemotherapy or radiation, respectively constitute major modalities of anti-cancer treatment. The types of relevant DNA damages include DNA double-stranded breaks and interstrand crosslinks, and recombination is a central cellular pathway to repair such damage. Therefore, increased knowledge on the regulation and mechanism of these repair processes will also inform novel strategies of anti-cancer treatment leading to more efficacious treatment. Several timely issues will be discussed, including the role of the breast cancer susceptibility gene BRCA2 in the control of recombination and the role of recombination in repair of DNA damage caused by cancer treatment relevant drugs and radiation. Characterization of recombination and repair factors known to underlie human syndromes with propensity to cancer, premature aging, immune dysfunction and neurological degeneration will also be discussed, using mammalian and other model genetic systems. In addition, new insights from next generation sequencing approaches will be discussed. By emphasizing truly exceptional research in a modestly sized conference setting, the FASEB conference provides unique opportunities for the exchange of information, technology and perspective among new and established investigators in the recombination field.